Life Growing Up
by wklyn11
Summary: This is about Danny and his brother Louie being constantly abuse by their father. I am not very good at summary. Read and enjoy and don't forget to R


I do not own CSI New York. I do not own the characters.  
Chapter 1: The life of Danny Messer while growing up

Well my inspiration to do this story started when I was in school. It was after my midyear exam and well there was no teacher in the class and my best friend and I were sitting next to each other and said why not we make a fan fiction story. Well this is what my mind was thinking.

Danny and his older brother Louie is constantly being abuse by their father. Danny is 10 and his brother is 15 years old. Although they were always abuse by their father the two brothers never like each other. This is because Louie always blames Danny for everything their father has done to them. He says because of you all this happen and if you were not born none of this would have happen.

Because Danny was younger which means he is smaller which leads to him getting most of the abuse. All his brother does is watch. Because there is nothing his brother can do. If he interferes his father well beat him up twice as bad as he did to Danny. The worst part of all this is that their mother doesn't even know that her husband is doing this. Well this led to because when they were very little their parents had a divorce and the two of them have been living with their father ever since.

The abuse only started after the divorce. Their father gave them a warning that if they told anybody he would kill them. That is why everybody in school doesn't know about this except one girl who happens to be best friends with Danny. He tells her everything because he knows that she will not tell anybody and can give him some advice.

Danny has known her since they were 7 years old. Her name is Michelle. She is very sweet and down to earth. She doesn't come from a wealthy family but her father's income is able to support the whole family.

The day Jess found out about him being abuse is when he came to school with difficulty in walking. So she went up to him and asks him what is wrong. So he agreed to tell only if she agree that she would not tell anybody including her parents.

Once she hears his story she tells him to go and do a police report. He declines the advice because he is scared of what his father would do if he found out that he has told her. So, she quietly starts to think on ways to get him to finally tell somebody about what his father is doing to him and his brother.

She decides to go and tell her parents despite the promise that she has made with him. After she had told her parents, they gave her ideas on how to convince him to go and tell somebody who is much older than them. This is to get professional advice.

Back at Danny's house, he reach home to find that his father is not home and would be back soon once he is done getting himself drunk. The two of them know that if their father is drunk can only mean one thing, more beating which last longer than when he is sober.

At around 8 at night, his father came home to find that the house was in a mess and went straight to the boys' room and started to beat them up with anything he can get his hands on. Which is mainly his belt. He grabs Danny by the collar and throws him on the floor and starts to hit him continuously without any mercy of his crying out in pain. To him the more he cried out in pain the more he would beat him up. After about 15 minutes or so his father would stop and then would go after his older brother.

After all the beating he would just leave them on the floor bleeding and in pain. They would have to force themselves to get up and clean themselves up in the bathroom. Their father would not care about whether they are in pain or whether they are seriously injured.

The next day, they have to go to school despite all the injuries they have sustained. Their father also gave them a strong warning not to tell anybody about what had happen and if anyone asks where they got all the bruising from just say that they fell down the stairs. On that particular day, Danny got into a fight with the other boys in school. A boy push him to the ground and he landed on his already sore back and Danny started to cry. When a teacher saw that Danny was crying she went there and immediately stop the fight.

She quickly pulls Danny away from the others and brought him inside and tried to calm him down. When that didn't stop him from crying she said to him that she wanted to have a look at his back. He refuses her request, so she just asks him why she couldn't see his back. That is when he told her about the scars on his back and how it got there. She was shock by what a ten year old was telling her and even more shock that a ten year old is going through all that.

After he told her what happened he also told her not tell anyone because if his father found out that he told her he would to kill him. After what she found out about Danny, she couldn't just pretend that none of that had happen. She let Danny go back and join his classmate and she decided that she needed to tell the headmaster about what is going on in Danny's family.

If I get more then 7 reviews I might do a sequel to this story. This would be on the future where he started working as a CSI. Oops I think that is too much information.


End file.
